My Little Human 2: Discord's Return
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Coming this New Year's Eve., one movie, that will change the world! Tina: (Twilight form, covered in debris) I'm going to get you! Feelings will be expressed Mike: (In a tux, dancing with Bella) I... I think I love you, Bella. Bella: (Gasp). Friendships will be tested Riana: (Walking away) I'm thru with all of you! Tina: Fine! And Discord, will reign. Discord: (laughing evilly) R
1. The Movie Premeire!

**Moonlight: It's time for another story!**

**Bobby: Sorry for being gone for so long, we were rage quitting over some new upgrades being made to the studios.**

**Johnny: (Yelling at the computers that were trolling him) (Bleep) you, you stupid piece of (Bleep). I should throw you in the fire like (Bleep)ing GLADoS! You stupid Skynet piece of (Bleep)!**

**Moonlight: See? This second My Little Human story touches on some famous and infamous ships; we have the Docpy ship, The Sparity ship, my personal favorite, the Spikie Bells ship, and one that doesn't get touched on a whole lot, the Applelou ship.**

**Bobby: Also, keep an eye out for famous camos of ponies from the show; Some will be mentioned briefly and others will have bigger roles, its their description and names that may confuse you so get you brony and pegasisters hats on, cause It. Is. ON!**

"This is going to be amazing!" Pinkie shouted waiting in line in front of the movie theater with a huge sign that read 'Amazing Movie Premiere Tonight!'

"I heard that this movie is going to have awesome explosions in it; just awesome!" Scootaloo practically shouted to the other crusaders as they laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I don't see why I have to wait in line when I can just sneak by with a little chaos." Discord said as Celestia held to the floor with her magic.

"Don't even think about it, Discord; you promised you would be good for me." Celestia glared as Discord sighed.

"I could change into somepony important enough to get ahead." Chrysalis smirked, while Fluffle Puff just raspberries. "Your right, middle seats are easier to get to later in the line," Chrysalis sighed.

"I still think it's cheating using the Tardis to skip ahead of the line." Derpy said as Doctor Whooves looked nervous.

"True, and the danger of space/time disruptions is great; but this movie is supposed to be bloody terrific!" The Doctor exclaimed as Derpy nodded.

Eventually, everypony made it into the theater, with tons of problems ranging from acoustic placement to the concession line to just about everything else that could go wrong. But eventually, and painfully, the theater was seated and everypony waited for the movie to start; but it didn't.

"Hey, what gives? We wanted a movie!" Rainbow Dash yelled after a few minutes of nothingness. Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Johnny, Ghostking, Lady, Tatltails, Moonlight, Manage Epille, and Bobby walked in and took to the stage. Johnny smiled as everypony started cheering and whistling an such.

"I can't belive people and ponies actually like you." Bobby sighed, and Johnny smacked him.

"It just boggles the mind; you know, because you're so unliked." Moonlight snickered as Johnny smacked him too.

"Thank you all for coming to the premiere of the famous sequel to My Little Human; the movie! I hope you enjoy this amazing sequel. Please thank the mane 6 for their help on this project and the last one. One last thing, I understand a lot of viewers were completely happy with what happened last story; you know, because of known of the reviewers. But i guess that's my fault, I mean, I should try and make these stories more interesting. Oh well, enjoy please." Johnny smiled as he hopped into his seat as the movie started.

"This is going to be another disaster." Bobby said.

"Yeah, probably." Johnny sighed.

**Bobby: Yep, short chapter. This is mostly a intro chapter, so not a lot of stuff to put in. Basically, if this was a real movie that was actually big in ponyville; how would everypony react? Stay tuned for future chapters; we are trying to finish a lot of stories before New Years Eve.**

**Moonlight: So please, give us money so we may continue.**

**Bobby: ...What?**

**Moonlight: I need money to get the new Xbox one and the PS4!**

**Bobby: (Holds up both consoles) Sucks to be you.**

**Moonlight: (Drops to his knees) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Prologue: The History of Harmestria

**Johnny: Here we are once again, Another crappy story of the greatest fandom ever besides Doctor Who.**

**Moonlight: What about the Sonic fandom?**

**Bobby: Dead.**

**Moonlight: Fuck.**

**Johnny: Enjoy, Read, and please review.**

**(The opening credits started up as random ponies were yelling at every other pony to shut up. Camera opens to a brown book that reads "The History of Harmestria.")**

A black gloved hand opens up the book to the first page with a picture of ponies and pegasi and unicorns working together on one page and them smiling and hanging happily together on the other. A male voice read the text in the book.

"A long time ago, before humans ruled the earth; there existed a mystical race of ponies that worked together and acted just like humans. For a time, it was good; everypony was happy and enjoyed one another."

The page turned to show a white alicorn and a black alicorn standing side by side; the white one on the side with the sun, and the other with the moon.

"These ponies lived under the rule of the twin goddesses; Princess Celestia, bringer of the sun, and Luna, deliverer of the moon. They ruled with an honest heart spreading order and harmony over the land of Equestria."

The page turned to reveal a silhouette of a draconicus causing havoc and mayhem and chaos.

"But, with order and harmony, came the other half of that balance; chaos and discord. The very embodiment of chaos, Discord the Draconicus, loved to cause all sorts of chaos and tried to turn Equestria into his own chaotic playground."

The next page showed him creating humans out of pure chaos and another one of the humans chasing the ponies.

"This caused him to do his darkest deed; creating the humans. A race of beings with anger and greed and chaos in their hearts. They saw the ponies as a dangerous and threatening species; and began eradicating them."

The page turned again and revealed Luna and Celestia using their magic and the elements to turn Discord into stone and the humans to lose their memories.

"With the Elements of Harmony, Celestia and Luna trapped Discord in stone and dispersed the humans of their memories of the ponies."

The page turned showing Celestia overseeing the rise of the human race from her palace in the clouds. The other page was of her rising the sun and the moon.

"With Discord in stone, the pony race eliminated, and the elements causing Luna to go crazy and banished by Celestia into the moon for a thousand years; Celestia continued to rule over her land in secrecy. Taking the responsibilities of both the rising and setting of the sun and moon."

The next showed one half of Celestia as her alicorn self and the other side as her human self.

"She then developed a spell that allowed her to turn into a human and live amongst them to learn more about them. She was still be able to transform into her alicorn self thanks to her cutie mark that appears on her right arm. She, thanks to her immortality, rule and protected the humans in the newly named land of Harmestria."

The book closed as the voice voice was revealed to be a dark cloaked figure sitting against the statue of Discord himself with the book in his arms.

"I love history, no matter what happens; no matter how painful it is to experience. The only parts listed are the ones that impact the big picture." He chuckled. The kid got up and smiled at the statue; suddenly the wind picked up as a strange whispering noise was faintly heard.

"I know, I know; history isn't controlled, just manipulated. Still…" he trailed off as he looked at the city of Pinesville below. He took off his cloak and revealed his caramel-tan skin, black greased up hair, a black-stitched up jack/hoodie with other hoodies and jackets thrown in. He also had a purple undershirt, blue jeans, red grunge shoes, a yellow bear claw glove on his right hand and a dragon claw glove on his left. He opened his eyes and for a few seconds; they changed from red and yellow to purple with a hypnotic spin to it. "Would be nice to get an honorable mention or two." he joked. He walked over towards a greenish black backpack with a big chaos symbol on it.

"I'm going to school now; I'm going to gather some items below. Then, we will have a old fashioned family reunion; me, mom, you, and Auntie Moony." The kid smiled and revealed a set of small fangs. "Like them? They came in last century." He said proudly.

The kid pulled out a green and purple propeller hat from his backpack and placed it on his head and spun it; It just kept spinning non-stop as he walked towards the town. "I still have the hat; thanks by the way. Mom doesn't like it, it creeps her out she says; still, I like it. And one more thing, I think I mastered the reflection trick; I can manipulate two mirrors at once now!" He said proudly as well. "gotta go now, see ya; Daddy Discord." As he left, the statue started to vibrate slightly and turned and smile at the kid.

**Bobby: Short ass chapter.**

**Johnny: It's just the prologue, of course it's short.**

**Bobby: Whatever, read, review; I don't really care.**

**Moonlight: By the way, could you guess who the kid above is?**

**Bobby: No more contests; no one cares anymore.**


End file.
